Come on Baby
by Kula5
Summary: Okay so this is my first fanfiction, so please be kind! It is based off of this video: .com/watch?v  vh5QAh E44 and a comment someone made on it. It is basically smut, with a little bit of cuteness at the end. Comments are appreciated. Mainly Ontae


Come on Baby

The hot stage lights were beaming down on the boys of SHINee as they performed for a crowd of screaming fangirls. It was Taemin's turn for a solo, and he turned to Onew as he sang, sauntering close for a little bit of fanservice. Onew spread his arms wide and took a few seductive steps forward, closer. Onew grinned down on him, and Taemin felt butterflies in his stomach at the look in his eyes. He finished his part, and let the microphone fall away from his mouth.

"Want hyung." He murmured, thinking Onew couldn't hear him.

"Come on baby," Onew purred, dark eyes watching him with what appeared to be lust. "We can do it right here." He smirked. Taemin's eyes widened, and he smiled a bit, confused. Had he heard right? He backed away quickly, realizing with mortification that he now had a little 'problem' from Onew's words. He hunched over a bit, hoping no one would notice. He peeked down, and then cursed. Damn skinny jeans. He glanced back over at Onew, who was busy grinning in that perverted way of his. His eyes flicked down to Taemin's 'problem', then too his face again. Taemin flushed, and looked away shyly when Onew winked at him.

The leader was confusing him. He couldn't tell if it was just for fanservice or not, but the fans wouldn't be able to see anything that they had just exchanged after the initial interaction, so why was he doing this? The past few weeks had been like this. Onew was always touching him, holding his hand, doing fanservice with him, and giving him hot looks when no one else was looking. And one time he swore that Onew had pinched his butt, but when he turned around, he was looking away innocently and talking to Key. He had never had any problems of this sort before though.

'Gah, think un-sexy thoughts, un-sexy…' He chanted to himself as he felt a slight throb down south from the direction of his thoughts, and tried his best to focus on the rest of the performance. When their last song ended, he rushed off stage as quickly as he could without looking suspicious. He practically ran into a backstage storage room so that he could try to calm down without an audience.

"Taeminnie, where are you going?" Key called after him, always acting like a worried mother hen.

"Ah, I just need to do…something…over here." He smiled, bowing slightly. "I'll be back soon!" He quickly walked into the storage room farthest from everyone. He closed the door, and leaned against the wall, breathing unevenly. There had been several songs after the one where Onew had turned him on so much, so why was he still having problems? Onew's face as he had noticed Taemin's growing bulge onstage flashed through his mind, and he whimpered at the rush of blood it sent south. He couldn't help but touch himself, cupping the bulge in his pants and squeezing it lightly, moaning quietly. His eyes fluttered shut, head falling back against the wall with a thump.

He was so lost in his pleasurable thoughts, that he didn't hear the door when it opened or closed. He also didn't notice that the person who had entered the room was the object of his fantasies.

Onew took in the extremely hot sight of Taemin touching himself. He felt himself getting hard as he watched the maknae squeeze and rub himself. When he whimpered Onew's name, the leader smiled. He shifted slightly, making noise with his shoe to alert Taemin to his presence. His eyes flickered open, and widened slightly. He shifted his hand slightly so that it was on his thigh instead of on his crotch.

"H-hyung…" He mumbled, while thinking; 'Please tell me he didn't see that, please tell me he didn't see that…' He belatedly turned bright red after recognizing that he had, and looked down while shifting so he wasn't half sliding down the wall anymore. His eyes flicked back to Onew after a few seconds of silence. Onew's eyes burned into him, so intense that he had to look away again, blushing hotter.

"D-did you want s-something?" Taemin stammered. He heard the sound of Onew's footsteps coming closer but he was still feeling shy, and didn't look at him. His breath caught when Onew stopped within a few centimeters of him, and placed his hands on the wall on either side of Taemin's head.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Onew murmured softly in Taemin's ear, his breath tickling him and causing shivers to run down his body. "I want you." Taemin's eyes widened, and he finally remembered to breath. His inhaling was too loud though, cutting through the silence, and he was embarrassed. He finally risked a glance at Onew, and was shocked by how close his face was. Taemin searched his eyes closely for any hint of teasing, any sign that he wasn't being serious. But all he could see was burning passion, maybe even… love? He was tempted to look away again, but he didn't this time. Onew's expression changed slightly to one of lustful dominance, possessiveness.

"Your ass is mine, Taemin-ah." He smirked, grabbing a very shocked Taemin's hair, and pulled it slightly to tilt his head up more, before pressing his lips against the maknae's. It seemed that Onew wasn't as clumsy when it came to things like this! Taemin gasped slightly, and the older of the two took advantage of his parted lips, dipping his tongue inside. The younger boy moaned as the leader continued to swirl his tongue around, making sure he tasted every bit of his mouth. They tangled tongues, as Taemin started to get a little more comfortable with the kiss. He automatically started to challenge Onew, kissing harder, trying to dominate. His arms went around the older boy's neck, pulling as he tried to gain control of the kiss. However, Onew wasn't going to have any of that. He pressed his thigh in between Taemin's legs, pressing against the hard bulge that was there. He tugged roughly at his hair as well, forcing his had back farther, and earning a moan from Taemin as the motion sent spikes of pleasure laced pain through his body.

The maknae finally gave in to Onew, as the thigh in-between his own was causing him to lose control, distracting him from his struggle for power. The fingers in his hair tugged once more, just to prove a point, then he released the strands. Onew started to pull away, but Taemin whimpered, clinging and trying to continue it. Onew chuckled, grabbing his hair again to prevent him from moving forward. He only moved a few centimeters back.

"Was that your first kiss?" He asked quietly, still smirking.

"Y-yes…" Taemin muttered, eyes fluttering open then. He looked at Onew with those lust filled eyes, and Onew almost moaned from that alone. He released a rather loud, shaky breath though, and it gave him away. A grin slowly creeped up onto Taemin's face as he realized the affect he was having on Onew, the rapidly growing bulge in his pants that was quickly catching up to Taemin's.

Even in his current position with Onew's fingers wrapped tightly in his hair, he tried to turn the tables a bit. He rubbed himself on the thigh in between his own, moaning at the wonderful sensation, watching how the noises he made affected the older of the two. Onew's eyes fluttered, pupils dilating when Taemin ground himself harder against his leg and groaned louder. His hand went back on the wall behind Taemin's head to support himself. His head fell forward slightly, his grip on the maknae's hair starting to loosen.

"Nnn, T-taemin-ah…" He murmured, almost whimpering. Taemin smiled impishly, loving the control he gained.

Taemin continued to ride Onew's leg, occasionally letting out a whimper or a not so soft moan. His hands moving down from his neck to skim his chest and move down his stomach, pushing his shirt up a bit when his fingers reached Onew's hips. They slid up farther underneath the shirt, lightly touching and skittering his fingers over his nipples. He paid special attention to them when he noticed Onew's breath catch when he touched him. He tweaked and scraped them gently with his fingernails until they were stiff. The fingers in his hair slowly released themselves as Taemin continued to touch him, and he took advantage of the new freedom to press his lips to Onew's neck, sucking, and biting lightly while Onew offered him more skin by tilting his head.

His rocking against his leg had been rather slow up until this point, but when the leader finally let go and moaned rather loudly, Taemin couldn't help but moan with him and rock harder, hips rolling forward quickly. His lips stopped moving on his neck for a second, Onew seemed to remember who was in charge when this happened. He quickly grabbed Taemin's wrists, pinning them to the wall above his head. The maknae tilted his head back to look at him with slightly shocked, yet half closed and lust filled eyes.

"Aigoo, you naughty little boy," Onew said in a low, sexy voice. "You almost made me lose control with those lustful sex-eyes of yours, that loud moan." His dark eyes burned into Taemin's, and the younger boy couldn't help but ride his leg a little harder again. The look in those eyes and the naughty words made him throb with pleasure, it zipped down through his entire body and ended with his groin. He whimpered Onew's name. "Oh, so dirty talk turns you on, hm?" He smirked slightly, enjoying the sight of Taemin right then. His hands pinned above his head, breathing hard and riding his leg as well as he could, given their position.

Onew shuffled Taemin's wrists, so that he was holding them with one hand, leaving the other free to do what he pleased. Which was to make Taemin scream with pleasure.

"I'm going to make you come hard," He lightly brushed his lips against the younger boy's, pressing his thigh against Taemin lightly. "But first… we can have some fun." The words pulled a noise of pleasure from the younger boy's lips. The leader's fingers traveled down Taemin's button down shirt, popping out the buttons slowly, agonizingly one by one. His eyes never left Taemin's, and he traced the maknae's lips with the tip of his tongue, but didn't allow Taemin to move closer for a kiss.

"Ahh… Onew… hyung…" He panted, whimpering quietly in protest. Finally his shirt was undone, and Onew's fingers traced down the middle of his chest, moving to one side to play with his nipple just as he had done before. "Aah!" Taemin cried out loudly, knees buckling. He was only held up by the hands on his wrists, and the thigh pressing between his legs. Onew's hand slid down his stomach, swirling around his belly button, before moving to the waistband of his jeans. Taemin's head tilted to the side, cheek pressed against the wall as he slid down slightly further, panting.

The sight was almost too much for Onew. The warmth of the maknae's jean covered crotch pressing against his thigh felt so good, and seeing him slide down the wall, to lost in the pleasure to even hold himself up, needing him to do it, well… He felt his own cock throb painfully. He leaned down to capture Taemin's lips again, kissing him hard, the younger one responding eagerly.

"P-please, hyung…" He whimpered, breaking away from the kiss and tilting his head to the side again when Onew rubbed his thigh against him roughly. "Please…"

"Please what, Taemin-ah?" Onew whispered in his ear. Taemin shook his head, trembling and moaning. "What do you want me to do to you?" Onew's tongue traced his ear.

"A-ah! I want you to… want you to… you know what I want, damnit!" He cried, looking back at Onew with wild, hungry eyes. "I want you to t-touch me, to make me feel g-good!" He wasn't very good at talking dirty.

"Is that all, my little maknae? Is that all you want?" Onew chucked darkly, eyes glinting mischievously.

"No, I want you to f-fuck me too!" He whimpered quietly, grinding against his leg again, head falling forward as he was blinded by pleasure.

"You do, hm?" Onew's fingers popped open the button on Taemin's pants, slowly moving the zipper down. Taemin whimpered eagerly.

"Yes, please… please…" He groaned, twisting his wrists to try to free them, and help the process go a little faster. "Faster, hyung… faster… oh god please!" Onew stopped, and put his hand on Taemin's face, tilting his chin up.

"Take them off!" Taemin begged, almost sobbing with frustration. "Take them off, please, Onew take the damn pants off!" Onew grinned at his eagerness, before obliging.

"Gladly." He said, finally pushing them off the maknae's hips and letting them fall down his legs.

"Underwear too, underwear too…" Taemin whined. Onew couldn't help but let out a small moan head falling forward as well momentarily. All of the younger boy's begging was making him so hard it hurt. He didn't need to be told again, he slid them down the boy's hips too. "Now your shirt…" Taemin demanded, looking at him with dark, somewhat indignant eyes. "I can't be the only one naked."

Onew laughed, but let go of his wrists and pulled his shirt over his head. As soon as his wrists were free, Taemin attacked the older boy's pants, pushing them down his hips and watching them drop to the floor. He did this while Onew was removing his shirt and couldn't stop him. He smirked triumphantly at the leader when he gave him a shocked look. He couldn't help it.

"Ha." He said playfully, sticking out his tongue. Onew smiled and shook his head, before leaning forward and taking his tongue in his mouth, sucking on it hard. Taemin's mood quickly turned back from teasing back to very turned on. Now that his cock was exposed, it rubbed against the warm bulge in Onew's underwear, the friction felt so good. Onew's hand moved between them, and he took the maknae's cock in his hand, jerking it lightly.

"Oooh god… hyung…" Taemin moaned loudly, resting his forehead on his shoulder. He wasn't so lost in the pleasure yet to forget that the older one still had his underwear on. His fingers made quick work of that though, dropping them to the floor along with the rest of the discarded clothing.

Onew's hand moved quicker, squeezing until pleasure mixed with pain made him cry out again. "O-onew…" he gasped. "I-I'm going t-to… ahhhh!" He felt his orgasm building in his stomach. A sudden knock on the door cut through the lustful haze. He froze, but Onew's hand did not. It was still causing him to writhe against the wall in pleasure, as he tried to keep quite. "S-stop…they'll hear us…" Taemin protested half-heartedly.

"Taemin? Onew?" Key's voice came through the door.

"Did you lock it?" Taemin whispered. Onew nodded, and gave him a mischievous grin.

His hand slowed on Taemin's cock, but his fingers continued to work. His thumb brushed roughly against the underside of the head of his cock, and he almost cried out. He caught himself though, and managed to moan somewhat quietly.

"You guys, they want us to do an encore. Are you up to it?" Key's voice came through the door again.

"We're busy." Onew responded, pressing his finger into the slit at the tip of his cock, roll rubbing him gently. Taemin let a moan slip out again, this time slightly louder. There was a pause outside the door, as Key heard the moaning.

"Are you doing what I think your doing?" He called suspiciously. When he got no response, he shuddered. "Onew you bastard, you better not be hurting my baby!" Onew just laughed. "I-I'll tell them you aren't feeling well, then…" Key said, quickly walking away.

"Onew! Why did you do that…?" Taemin scolded. Well, half scolded, half whined. Onew didn't respond, he just began to jerk him off again, faster and harder. Taemin began to moan again, in time to Onew's strokes. "O-onew… I'm a-almost…" He shuddered with every pump of the older boy's hand.

"Let's finish this, then. Come for me, Taeminnie." Onew purred, jerking him hard, speeding up. "Come for me hard." And with one last stroke, he did.

"Aaaahh! Jinki! Ahhnn…" He cried, releasing violently into Onew's hand. He looked up at the leader when he was done, an embarrassed flush covering his cheeks as he realized what had just happened. The older boy lifted his hand and licked Taemin's cum off of it, swallowing every last drop. It was really hot. Onew moaned as he tasted it, and the maknae realized that the leader hadn't even came yet. He dropped to his knees suddenly.

"H-hey… what are you-" Onew stuttered. But he didn't finish his sentence; because when Taemin took him into his mouth he was blinded with pleasure. His fingers closed around Taemin's hair, guiding his head back and forth, and he was anything but quiet. His moaning almost rivaled Key's, when Jonghyun was fucking him. All it took was a few swirls from his tongue, and one swallow, the warm, wet walls of his throat closing around the head of his cock. He cried out and came into Taemin's mouth. Taemin choked and pulled back, but managed to swallow all of the sweet, thick liquid. He stood up again, and Onew pulled him close.

"I love you, hyung." Taemin whispered, hugging him tightly. Onew pulled back to look into his eyes. Taemin looked worried, hoping he wouldn't reject him.

"I love you too, my Taeminnie." Onew leaned forward to lick a stray drop of his cum off of his lip, before kissing him softly. They stood like that for a few moments, before moving to re-dress themselves. As Taemin pulled on his pants, turned towards the wall, Onew admired his ass. The younger boy glanced back, and flushed, quickly pulling up his pants. He turned towards the other boy again, buttoning up his shirt. Onew sighed. Taemin looked at him questioningly.

"I guess I'll have to fuck you good and proper next time." He smirked, and winked.

"H-hey!" Taemin demanded, flustered and blushing. "You even made me say…that. Why did you make me say that if you weren't even going to do it?" Onew laughed.

"Because I could. You would have said anything at that point, and it turned me on to hear you say it. Well, turned me on even more." He pulled his shirt back on.

"I got all excited about it too…" He pouted. Onew laughed at his sulking maknae. He kissed him lightly, then slapped his butt.

"Hey!" Taemin protested, trying to glare but failing.

"You deserve your first time to be somewhere nicer than a storage room back stage. Let's go. Key is going to kill me…" Onew grinned, holding out his hand. Taemin quickly grabbed it, and followed him to the door.

"Key is going to kill you? He's going to kill me…" Taemin moaned, dreading the 'talk' he was inevitably going to have with his adopted 'umma'. Onew chuckled again as they were walking down the hall.

"What?" Taemin asked, looking up at him.

"You know, you moan like a whore." Onew winked. Taemin gaped at him, tripping and almost falling.

"I do not! You were moaning loudly too!" He cried out indignantly, glaring at the older boy. "And shush, they'll hear us!" Onew was laughing at him again when they walked into the room with the remaining three members of the band.

"Too late." Jonghyun said bluntly, grinning at the couple. "We could hear your loud whore-like moaning from in here." Taemin was flustered again, and he dropped Onew's hand when he laughed _again_.

"D-don't say things like that!" He protested, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"And from what I heard, Onew didn't even fuck you." Minho's eyes sparkled mischievously as they teased the maknae relentlessly.

"H-how do you know?" Taemin demanded.

"I went over and eavesdropped." Minho grinned. Taemin's horrified eyes flashed over to his devious grin. He couldn't even say anything anymore, he was so mortified. "It was pretty hot too." Onew beamed, proud of himself, while Taemin turned in a circle trying to find a place to hide. Finding none in the small room, he crouched on the ground and hid his face in his knees, groaning.

"Don't worry, Taemin-ah." Onew patted his hair. "We'll just have to find a more secret place next time we decide to do the naughty." Everyone laughed, while Taemin whined in embarrassment again.

"You'll be lucky if there is a next time!" He shot back at Onew, glaring at him from between his hands.

"Oh, trust me." Onew's eyes glinted wickedly, and he crouched down to Taemin's level. "There will _definitely_ be a next time. Don't you remember? Your ass is mine."

-The End-


End file.
